Handcuffs
by Wolfblade88
Summary: Neji helps Tenten with her ANBU training. Lemon. Oneshot


"Hey Tenten, now what did you call me here for again?" asked Neji as he walked by her inside of the Konoha police station.

"Well, I just became an ANBU and they recommended I practiced handcuffing people and since you have some skill with knives and other weaponsI figured..." said Tenten assuming he'd understand the rest.

"I see, and where are we again?" gestured Neji to his surroundings. In the gigantic room stood a four story adult sized jungle gym.

"This, is the practice room. In here we practice close quarter combat, ninjutsu, even our aim with kunai knives." explained Tenten as she took off her jacket leaving her in sweats and a tank top. "Umm, Neji? You ok?" asked Tenten to her friend who at the moment was staring into space.

"Huh-what?" asked Neji snapping out of his daze. "Oh sorry, I kinda zoned out for a moment." lied Neji. In reality, Neji did zone out but not into space, but at his beautiful best friend. Unknown to her, Neji had been head over heals in love with her ever since the day they first met. He knew she was hot but he had never seen her wear clothes like this. Her tank top was so small, her breast were just aching to spring free. He could clearly tell she chose not to wear a bra for she new he wouldn't try anything. And her sweatpants clung to her thighs showing off every curve of her perfect behind. What he'd give to make her his.

"God I wish he'd notice me!" screamed Tenten in her head as She secretly watched Neji walk beside her with his usual egotistical smirk that drove her wild.

"So what is it that you need me to do exactly?" asked Neji in a rare moment of cluelessness she always found cute.

"You have your kunai with you right?" questioned Tenten.

"Yes."

"Good, then run up there, hide and to handcuff me."

"Sounds simple enough." claimed Neji. "Bet you lunch i handcuff you." wagered Neji before running into the jungle gym.

"Oh you're on!" shouted Tenten as she watched him leave. "Dang, does he have a nice ass."

Tenten waited two minutes before deciding to walk into the jungle gym. "Ok, now where to find a drop dead sexy "criminal" in this place?" mused Tenten to herself as she gracefully maneuvered threw the forest of crossbars. Suddenly she herd the sound of feet on metal.

"I got you!" shouted Neji as he threw kunai knives at her, which she dodged with ease.

"Really Neji, knives? Why don't you learn a new trick?" teased Tenten as she did a flip to dodge the next wave of projectiles.

"Because Tenten." retorted Neji. "You're the only one who's ever gone against me more then once!" Knives flew every ware, some thrown by Neji, others thrown by Tenten, all missing their targets. Tenten decided to play dirty.

"Hey Neji!" Neji looked over in time to see Tenten take her tank top off right before his head hit a bar and knocked him unconscious.

Neji woke up with only two things in mind, why did his head hurt and where his pants? "Ha ha Tenten! Very funny, now give me back my pants!" Shouted Neji as he tried to escape from the handcuffs that held him to the jungle gym.

"What was that Neji?" purred Tenten as she came out from hiding wearing absolutely nothing.

"I said LET ME GO AND WHERE ARE MY-" Neji couldn't breath when he saw the love of his life approach him wearing nothing but the sexiest smirk he had ever seen. "T-Tenten, w-w-why are you n-naked?" stammered Neji as Tenten took his 7" manhood in hand and started stroking it.

"Because Neji, I want you to screw me so hard that I have a hard time walking. Understand?" purred Tenten as she started stroking his erected member faster. Tenten got down to her knees and started taking Neji's length into her mouth one inch at a time until all 7" were in her mouth.

"Oh God Tenten! Where did you learn to do that?!" groaned Neji as Tenten expertly started deep throating him.

"Late at night," purred Tenten still stroking his manhood. "I would touch myself and imagine you doing it, and I wanted to return the favor for making me feel so good." Tenten took his manhood back into her mouth and started sucking him so hard, Neji's knees started to buckle.

"Oh god Tenten, I'm gonna-Aaaaaaaaaah!" groaned Neji as he shot stream after stream of cum into Tenten's mouth which she swallowed without spilling a drop.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, if I had known you tasted this good, I'd of tried fucking you a lot sooner." purred Tenten as she stood up, licking her lips.

Neji reached out with his bounded hands and growled "If you think you can just suck me off and leave, you have another thing coming." Tenten was surprised when she found herself bent over with her rear end in the air.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm do it Neji! Fuck me!" Not needing any more encouragement, Neji thrusted deep into her wet pussy until his entire length was buried inside her. "Oooooooooooh Neji!" cried Tenten as Neji mercilessly thrusted in and out of her pussy, each thrust harder then the last. Tenten could feel the head of his member hitting her sweet spot over and over again washing wave after wave of pleasure over her. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmore!" moaned Tenten with each thrust sending her to a new level of pleasure. Suddenly She felt a hand grab her breast and something hot and wet against her neck. Suddenly unimaginable pleasure rolled over her body as Neji not only fucked but sucked on her neck until she was sure there would be a sour where his mouth was. She couldn't take it any more. "NEJIIIIIII!" cried Tenten as she suffered her orgasm. Electricity shot through her system for what felt like hours until her climax subsided. Neji couldn't take it either, He cried out her name as well as other profanities as he shot what seemed like even more cum deep inside of her. Neji was having a hard time standing and thanked god when Tenten finally took off the handcuffs.

"God, I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that." breathed Neji as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah." panted Tenten as she walked over to him, swaying her hips before giving him a passionate kiss. "Mmmmmmmmmmm I have Taijutsu practice later, wanna join me for that?"

"Definitely!"


End file.
